I Guess This Changes Things!
by harrypotterfanatic22
Summary: Edward breaks up with Bella. Bella changes and has a one night stand but it has its consequences. Bella finds out the father is Paul Lahote, man whore of La push. She decides that she will keep the secret from him. She still has a friendship with Jake while she is going through this time. then he leaves her and joins the pack. she doesn't tell anyone who the father is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan I'm 18 years old and my sparkly assed vampire boyfriend just broke up with me. I'm actually quite glad he broke up with me.

Tonight i'm going to a club, yes I know I'm under age but who the fuck cares. I start getting ready into my tight black mini dress and black stilettos. I've decided i'm going to change, i'm not going to be that week pathetic girl that had her broken by some vampire shithead. i'm going to become a slut, yes I, Isabella Swan am going to be become a slut until a find the right man.

I hop in into my truck and start towards Port Angeles. On the way there I think of all the things that could happen tonight maybe a one night stand, probably not.

I'm busy getting out of my truck and the sound of my thundering engine stops, all the men turn and stare. I walk inside the club and head straight to the bar to go get some shots to get straight assed pissed. About 6 shots and 1 hour later im on the dance floor grinding into some native dude. The song changes to Blurred Lines by Rob Thicke.

**Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey**

**If you can't hear what I'm trying to say**  
**If you can't read from the same page**  
**Maybe I'm going deaf,**  
**Maybe I'm going blind**  
**Maybe I'm out of my mind**

**OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker**

**And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me  
****[Pharell:]****Everybody get up**

**[Verse 2: Robin Thicke]****  
What do they make dreams for  
When you got them jeans on  
What do we need steam for  
You the hottest bitch in this place  
I feel so lucky  
Hey, hey, hey  
You wanna hug me  
Hey, hey, hey  
What rhymes with hug me?  
Hey, hey, hey**

**[Pre-chorus: Robin Thicke]****  
OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker  
Hey, hey, hey**

**[Chorus: Robin Thicke]****  
And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
****[Pharell:]****Everybody get up  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me**

One thing I ask of you  
Let me be the one you back that ass to  
Go, from Malibu, to Paris, boo  
Yeah, I had a bitch, but she ain't bad as you  
So hit me up when you passing through  
I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two  
Swag on, even when you dress casual  
I mean it's almost unbearable  
Then, honey you're not there when I'm  
With my foresight bitch you pay me by  
Nothing like your last guy, he too square for you  
He don't smack that ass and pull your hair like that  
So I just watch and wait for you to salute  
But you didn't pick  
Not many women can refuse this pimpin'  
I'm a nice guy, but don't get it if you get with me

_**[Bridge: Robin Thicke]**_**  
Shake the vibe, get down, get up  
Do it like it hurt, like it hurt  
What you don't like work?**

_**[Pre-chorus: Robin Thicke]**_**  
Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica  
It always works for me, Dakota to Decatur, uh huh  
No more pretending  
Hey, hey, hey  
Cause now you winning  
Hey, hey, hey  
Here's our beginning**

_**[Chorus: Robin Thicke]**_**  
I always wanted a good girl  
(Pharell: Everybody get up)  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
(Pharell: Everybody get up)  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me**

Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

"Can I buy you a drink?" The random man says.

"Sure." I say with not much enthusiasm.

After he gets me some tequila shots he says "lets get out of here."

"sure thing doll!" I say with excitement.

He leads me to his car with his hand on the small of my back. When we get into the car the sexual tension builds until its unbearable but luckily we are near La push, im guessing that's where he lives.

He stops his car outside this small house. He turns off the car, steps out, comes around to my side of the car, takes my hand, and leads me inside. He minute the door closes he has me pressed against he door in a heated kiss. He takes me to the bedroom where we fuck.

After that he falls asleep and I leave before I can get imbaressed by him telling my to get out.

I head home and go shower and get into bed. I fall asleep think I forgot something.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding out

**Chapter 2:**

Its been 2 months since that one night stand and I haven't had sex since. I've also become more popular at school. So here, I am having a sleepover with Angela Weber my best friend. We're about to go have breakfast. While walking downstairs this putrid smell hits me and immediately I go back upstairs to the bathroom, to spill the contents of my gut.

I finished dry heaving and I'm wondering why I just vomited. I'm sitting on the toilet when Angela comes in and sees me. I start counting the weeks from my last period, and then I realize. I have silent tears streaming down my face.

I look up at Ange and she sees my and comes to kneel in front of me, gently asking what's wrong. "We need to go to the pharmacy!" I replied. She gives me a quizzical look.

We get changed into our clothes for the day and head to the pharmacy.

We stop outside and I take a few deep breaths, open the car door, and head inside, into the aisle that holds all the woman's essentials.

**Angelas POV:**

I'm starting to worry about Bella she won't tell me what's wrong. I follow her inside and see her heading to the woman's aisle. She stops in front of the pregnancy tests and I gasp. Her head snaps towards me and I see the silent tears going down her face.

"Do you really think so?" I ask.

"What's the other explanation? Early menopause?" she replies with a hint of humor.

She picks out three boxes of the same one and says, "Better make sure. Right?"

In this moment I'm thinking ill be there for Bella through anything and everything. She is like my sister.

We head to the cashier and she looks at us in a judgemental way. I ignore her and Bella pays. We get into my car and head over to my house. We sit outside in a comfortable silence and she breaks the silence saying, "What if I am?" and bursts out crying.

I try calming her saying "I'll be there for you through anything."

It calms her down a little.

We go inside to my room. She leaves to go to the bathroom.

I'm in here thinking, why, why does this happen to her.

**Bella POV:**

If the circumstances were different, I would think peeing on a stick was hysterical but not now, now it decides my future.

I get my business done on all three sticks and wait. Just sitting and waiting for 3 agonizing minutes.

While I'm sitting there I think of how Charlie, my father will react. I seriously hope it's nothing serious.

I'm also thinking on what I'm going to do if I am pregnant.

The timer goes off after the dreaded 3 minutes. We just sit there not looking at the sticks and thinking. Finally, I look at the first stick, it shows a Plus sign which means positive. The next one is also a Plus. I don't even need to read the third to know my fate that has been chosen for me at the age of 18.

**A.N: please review I would love to know your comments. Never written a story before.**


	3. Chapter 3: telling Charlie

**Chapter 3: telling Charlie:**

Im on my way driving home from Angela's. You see Angela lives in La push and her dad has become like my second dad. Anyway back on topic im thinking about all the ways im going to tell Charlie.

I get home and park my car in the drive. The police cruiser is here so that means I have to tell Charlie now.

I walk in the door and there he is on the couch drinking a can of beer.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells."

"Dad I need to tell you something important. Just please don't pass judgment until I finish, ok?" I ask hesitantly.

"Ok." He says cautiously.

"I'm pregnant and I don't know the name of the father because it was a one night stand." I say in one big rush just ready to get it all out. He's just standing there speechless and then he whispers "Get out."

I just stand there dumbstruck thinking I heard wrong.

"What?" I ask barely above a whisper.

"You heard me get out. I will not have same slutty pregnant teenage girl live in my home. Need I remind you im the chief of police I have to set an example." He says in a raised voice.

"Where am I supposed to go." I say on the verge of tears.

"Go to one of you slutty friends house. I don't care you're not my daughter anymore." He says and sits back down on the couch and continues watching his game.

I run upstairs bawling my eyes out and start to pack all of my bags. Once I'm finished, I take a step back and look at my bare room.

I run downstairs and out to my truck and head back to La push. Halfway there I can't see straight anymore so I pull to the side of the room and cry. I continue crying for what seems like hours. When I finish I start my car again and carry on driving.

I stop out side Angela's house I take a few deep breaths, open my car door and go to knock on the door.

Once I knocked on the door Angela comes outside and sees my tear stained face. I start to cry more.

"He kicked me out." I say in between sobs.

"Oh sweetie!" she exclaims.

"What am I going to do?"

She sits straight up and gets a serious look on her face and says "you'll move in with me and my family."

Before I have a chance to answer, she is out of the room asking her parents. While they are discussing things, I think of what has happened in today alone.

She comes back grinning like the Cheshire cat. I look at her curiously. She says "Hey roomy!"

We both squeal like little girls. I ask her if I can go get my bags from the bed of my truck and then go to freshen up.

I go fetch my clothes and other items from my car and head inside. I put my stuff inside Angelas room or should I say our room and take my pajamas and essentials to the bathroom. I start the shower, once its warm enough I strip and get into the shower loving how the hot beads of water cascade down my back.

I put my hand on my stomach and to my surprise there's a tiny bulge. I start to feel a range of emotions, the main ones love and joy.

I get out of the shower and head to our room and to my surprise there's a mattres set out already.

I say goodnight to Ange and her family and thank them profusely.

I get into bed and start wondering what school will be like and how everyone will react. But then my life motto comes into my head 'we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.'

My last thoughts before I pass into the dark oblivion is, what am I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

Im woken up by the weird feeling of bouncing on my bed. I open my eyes but instantly close them again. the events of yesterday come rushing back into my head.

I am instantly dreading school. Then a bright idea pops into my head.

Maybe I can go to La push High with Angela and Jake. I figure they aren't going to bully or ignore me. I hope!

I rub the sleep from my eyes and leave the bedroom. I start to think that I cant stay here for long. I make my way towards the kitchen and am hit with the smell of waffles.

I meet Angela in the kitchen. She's drinking coffee and on her laptop.

"Ange." I say hesitantly. She turns around and looks up at me and smiles. "Do you think I can enroll in La push High with you?" I ask with slight hope. Her smile never falters when she replies. "I think that would be great, most of the people there are nice." I grin at her. It's like she can read my mind. "Great, ill go on online and register."

**Time skip: La push High.**

Ange and I are just sitting in the parking lot in La push High School. I'm so nervous and excited that I'm going to surprise Jake. Im wearing black skinny jeans with a off the shoulder puffy shirt and black stilettos.

I look over to Angela to find that she's looking at me expectantly. I smile at her half-heartedly and get out the car.

She escorts me to the main office and I get my schedule. We have most of the same classes. We go out to the parking lot and its starting to fill up with cars.

I see the different groups Jocks and Cheerleaders, Geeks, Casuals and there's me and Angela.

I spot Jake, go up behind him, and shout "Boo." He jumps into the air like a scared little girl. He turns around and yells "Bells! I didn't know you were coming to school here?" I whisper back "I'll tell you later." That's only when I notice two boys behind him. I look expectantly at jake and say "Aren't you going to introduce me?" with a pointed look to the two boys. "Oh, right. This is Quil." He points to the one with short curly hair. "… and this is Embry." "Guys this is Bells." He says. "Hi Bells!" they say.

We dive into casual conversation until the bell goes for homeroom._ Here goes Bella!_

**A.N: next chapter will be from Pauls POV. Thanks to my beta reallythebiggestharrypotterfan. please review, opinions needed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Paul's POV**

My name is Paul Lahote. I've had a crappy childhood. The only good part was when I turned into a wolf, yes I said wolf, a huge ten foot tall silver wolf.

There are three pack members, me, Sam and Jared. Jared and I have been friends since birth. We went through shit together. Like when my dad walked out on my mom and I. When Jared's dad got killed in a car crash.

My mom is always working since dad left, and I was left alone all the time. I first phased after getting into a fistfight with some random person. Anyway, I'm out on patrol thinking about the women I've been with. The boys in the pack get free porn, if that's the right way to describe it.

I have a feeling that tonight I'm going to get a hot chick. You're probably thinking that I have no respect for women, that's not the case. I tell them there is nothing, nor will there ever be anything.

Back on the topic of the pack. I phased almost two weeks ago. Sam would not let me go out or go to school. I started thinking that I should get back there or the people I pick on will forget the power of my wrath. Yes I know, 'that's so mean, why would someone do that?' the answer is simple I like other peoples pain.

Its been awhile since there's been fresh meat to pick on. I usually go for the shy geeky type, but you know people that have sad lives work too.

I'm running the perimeter of La Push and Forks. I smell the sickly sweet scent of the Cullens. The smell burns my nose and I start to run in the opposite directions thinking about them and the pale human leech lover.

She disgusts me. How can someone love a corpse, a cold, pale corpse? Luckily the Cullens left, but surprisingly they left her here too.

I'm running my way back to my house to shower and get clothes so I can go to the club in Port Angeles. While showering, I think about the possible looks of the hot piece of ass I'll fuck tonight.

I hop into the car and head to Port Angeles. Never did I expect of what was to come.

**A.N. sorry for not updating sooner been working on school projects. So what do you think of the first change of POV. Review! I would love to hear ideas of any other kind of story you would want written or to this story also you opinion counts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANTLY ERGENT:**

Authors Note:

Hello my readers, I would like to apologise for not updating I've been having terrible writers block. If you have any ideas feel free to PM me and tell me them.

I've heard about Polls, I have no idea what they are. Maybe one of you, my readers, can explain to me what it is.

You should keep an eye out on my profile I might be writing a story on Percy Jackson and maybe some all human Bella/Paul.

Heads up for this story, Bella and Paul probably won't become a couple easily and he will be a grade A prick, so if you don't like some mysterious stuff then this story isn't for you. I do promise that they will become a couple though.

I would love it if you guys would maybe review and give me some feedback more often.

I also need some songs that you guys like so i can add them into the story.

Goodbye my lovely readers!


End file.
